


Your Life's As Fragile As a Flower's (Pink)

by Finnoola



Series: The Meaning of Flowers [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Faerie!Jisung, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, True Love, True Mates, only in flashbacks tho, vampire!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnoola/pseuds/Finnoola
Summary: 'Pink'1. Is a pale shade of red, named after the flower of the same name.2. It is associated with charm, politeness, sensitivity, and tenderness. Combinations of pink and white represent innocence and chastity, while pink and black represent eroticism and seduction.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Meaning of Flowers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328759
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Your Life's As Fragile As a Flower's (Pink)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! said i'd be back pretty soon, didn't i? anyways, here's part 5 of the meaning of flowers, a different universe than the previous two, of course!
> 
> If you haven't checked out the previous instalments in the series i highly recommend you check them out! ;)
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! <3

_Act 1, Pink Cherry Blossoms_

_March 3rd, 1820_

Changbin remembers the first time they met. 

It was during a clan gathering. Where each and every clan sent out representatives from their species to a dinner where they pretended that the vampires weren’t the most powerful beings in the room. Especially the Purebloods.

Faerie royalty was present, as was Dwarven Chiefs and Lycan Head Alphas. 

Changbin wasn’t a Pureblood, but was from a family of vampires descended from a human who was turned into a vampire. Changbin’s family was part of a faction of vampire’s known as Oldbloods, vampires whose primary descendant was a Turned human. 

He was already at the crisp age of 403, just shy of his best friend Chan’s age. Chan was 552, and came from a higher up family, one with ties to the Purebloods. Being from an Oldblood vampire family, Changbin was invited along with his parents and grandparents, his cousins, aunts and uncles. Chan came with his own Oldblood family, greeting Changbin happily when they arrived at the gathering. 

“Nice place, isn’t it?” Chan said, to which Changbin snorted. 

“It’d be nice if the rest of the clans didn’t treat us as if we were going to go ballistic half the time.” Changbin muttered, causing Chan to laugh at his best friend’s words. 

“Oh, but we are just as territorial as Lycans, Bin, don’t forget that.” 

Changbin sneered, the thought of being friends with a Lycan, especially back then, was a disturbing thought that no vampire would have ever entertained. But that was years ago, and that is where Changbin is, for the moment. 

“Bloody Lycans have nothing against us vampires, they’re animals, and have no self-control, and yet the other clans have the decency to call us savages, when the Lycan’s cousins are practically beasts themselves.” Changbin ranted, as Chan put a calming hand on his shoulder. 

“Keep talking like that, and they’ll really think us savages, Bin.” Chan said, steering his friend into the crowds of people in the middle of the enormous ballroom. “Get a drink, relax a little, and don’t maul anyone for Christ’s sake.”

Changbin raised his eyebrow at him, fixing his jacket as he did so. “What makes you think _I’m_ the one that’s going to maul someone? You’re the one with the reputation.”

Chan’s face flushed pink, going on to defend himself, but Changbin wasn’t really listening. He was looking around the ballroom, noting the different species in attendance when he saw _him_. 

He was beautiful. A Faerie, definitely, from the pointed ears and the soft pale blue overcoat and trousers that looked as if they were spun from gossamer. There was a crown of white flowers in his hair, and his eyes were a deep green that sparkled underneath the gaslight. His locks were a spun white-gold, soft and fluffy. He was a flower in a garden of thorns and Changbin was doomed to watch him from afar. He then noticed the crest on the boy’s jacket, marking him as one of the Four Seasons, the four families of the Faeries. 

He was a prince. 

The boy, who was mostly likely much younger than his siblings, as he was tasked with playing with a smaller child, possibly his youngest sister. The little girl stood on his shoes and made him walk her around the ballroom like that. She got into all sorts of trouble, her brother right there with her. He entertained her, as best he could, and found no shortage of fun things to keep the little one occupied. 

Changbin could only watch entranced. 

A being such as he, especially a vampire, was not privy to the more beautiful things in life. Interspecies relations were rare, and vampires were only known to mate with one another. They had been thought to be stuck-up, but the truth was no one was quite sure if vampire biology was compatible with the other species. No one had dared to even try, limiting their potential mates down to their own clan members when millions of other beings walked the Earth. 

Many species had ways of evaluating if someone was a good match for them, for vampires, it was their blood. If the blood sang to the vampire, they were a good match. The more enticing and bewitching the singing of the blood, the better the companion they would be. Changbin had had a few encounters where someone’s blood had called out to him, but none of them had really stuck with him. None of them stopped him in his tracks or commanded his attention. They were just small little songs he forgot in an instant. 

He was conversing with a group of vampires, his attention caught only for a moment, when an alluring smell caught him. Changbin’s head whipped around the room, eyes zeroing on the source of the smell, a breath catching in his throat. 

The source of the blood was the Faerie he had seen earlier. He stood there, handkerchief wrapped around his wrist as an older sibling chastised him for being careless. None of his clansmen were affected, having had centuries to reign in their bloodlust. But Changbin was finding it increasingly hard to not be affected. He smelled so sweet, so pure, so delectable. His blood called to him, singing sweet words and melodies that he could not forget. 

Changbin breathed heavily, although he had no need to. It caught the attention of Chan, who gave him a curious look. 

“You alright there, pal?” Chan asked, concern laced in his voice. 

Changbin nodded. “Yeah, I just need some air.”

He excused himself, making his way to the balcony. When he reached the large glass doors, he wrenched them open, shaking his head as if it would clear the song of that Faerie’s blood from his head. It didn’t last long, the cool air dampened by an early rain shower was soon tainted by the very same smell he had tried to escape from. 

“Mina-? Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know there was someone here. I’m looking for my sister, have you seen her?”

Changbin’s bloodlust went to an ultimate high before suddenly dropping. It was like he came down from a high, but was now comfortably sated, as if he had just drank a liter of the Faerie’s blood. 

Changbin turned his head before speaking. 

“No, I’m sorry, your sister isn’t here.” He rasped out, suddenly in a state of dull delirium. 

“Ah, I see.” The prince said, fiddling with his hands. “You’re a vampire, an Oldblood, aren’t you?”

Changbin chuckled, intrigued by his fearlessness. He’d never met a Fey who had stood their ground against a vampire, before. 

“You’re very perceptive,” Changbin answered, turning around to face the Faerie, leaning back against the balcony railing, “Most Fey run when met with a vampire. But you seem especially brave.”

He watched the blood rise to the Faerie’s in a light flush, doe eyes wide and trembling. Changbin could smell something from the Faerie, but it wasn’t fear. 

“What’s your name, little one?” Changbin asked, watching as the Faerie stilled under his gaze. 

“Jisung, Prince Jisung of the Spring family.” He stuttered out, green eyes glinting under the moonlight.

“Pretty name for a pretty thing,” Changbin purred, unsure of where this confidence was coming from, where this suggestive language was bubbling up from. His tongue felt loose, he felt almost drunk off the Faerie’s presence. 

Changbin basked in the red that brushed against the prince’s cheeks and neck, his blood pumping furiously in his veins at the words.

“I-Thank you,” Jisung squeaked, eyes falling to the floor in embarrassment. 

Changbin started to move, walking languidly up to the prince. Jisung stiffened, body strung like a bow, taunt and sharp. When Changbin was just a breath away from the prince, he raised his hand and brushed his knuckles against Jisung’s cheek. The Faerie’s breath now caught in his throat, vibrant green eyes now locked with Changbin’s predatory amber ones. 

“I didn’t ask you your name, yet, how rude of me,” Jisung breathed, entranced by the vampire. 

Changbin smiled, leaning in close to the Faerie’s ear. 

“Seo Changbin, an Oldblood.” Changbin said, reaching for the Faerie’s hand, and pressing a light kiss on the back on it. 

Jisung blushed again, charmed by the vampire before him. 

“You’re very docile, for a vampire.” Jisung noted, a small smile gracing his heart shaped lips. 

Changbin released a breathy chuckle. 

“We are typically a reserved species, but in the presence of a beautiful being, such as yourself, we can hardly contain ourselves.”

Jisung smiled, a slightly coy thing, having overcome his nervousness in front of the vampire.

“You surely speak big, maybe you could show me, sometime…?” 

Changbin smiled wide, fangs displayed and glinting in the moonlight. 

“I’d be delighted.”

_Present Day_

Changbin sighed, eyes looking out the window of the manor. His eyes glanced at the horizon, trees and hills and fields as far as his eyes could see. 

He looked down at his hand, and sighed heavily again. He was running out of time. Jisung, was running out of time. 

Changbin backed away from the window, turning down the hall and taking the stairs by two. Down he went, passing by Minho who smiled at him. 

“In a hurry?” Minho asked, as he passed by. 

Changbin just huffed in response, earning a laugh from the incubus.

“Easy, it’s not like he’s gonna disappear now,” Minho quipped back, unknowing of the sudden turmoil that spread across Changbin’s face. 

He quickened his pace, passing by his new clan members, without so much as a hello. None of them, except for Chan, knew of the pain that Changbin carried. The pain he'd been forced to go through for the past 200 years, again and again. Changbin was practically running, now, flinging open the back door to the garden and sighing in relief when he saw Jisung. 

The younger one was fine, perfectly fine. He was tending to the plants in the garden, a beautiful sunny smile on his face. Jisung caressed the leaves and buds of the plants softly, the plants in turn responding to his touch. A crown of cherry blossoms was woven in his hair, so fitting and foreboding, achingly beautiful. Changbin could not bear to lose him. 

Changbin slowly walked forward, content to just watch the Faerie who was unaware of the fond eyes observing him. He got as close as the gate to the garden when Jisung finally noticed him. 

“Oh, Changbin-hyung! Good morning!” He greeted, hands holding a small sapling. 

“Good morning, Sung.” Changbin returned, unlatching the gate and entering the garden. 

He walked to where Jisung was kneeling, hands placing the sapling gently into the ground. 

“My birthday’s soon, I can’t wait!” Jisung smiled up at Changbin, who tried not wince at the words. 

“Do you know what you want for your birthday?” Changbin asked instead, squashing down the pain that reared its ugly head in his chest, as kneeled down before the other.

Jisung stopped, a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke. 

“Well, I’ll finally be legal, so that means I get to drink! But besides that, I don’t really want anything, just to spend time with you guys, especially you, Bin-hyung.” Jisung said with a slight blush, unable to meet Changbin’s eyes. 

Changbin felt a warmth bloom in his chest at Jisung’s words, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I’ll be sure to make that happen, Sungie.” Changbin breathed as he pulled back, watching as Jisung’s eyes sparkled at his words. 

_Act 2, Pink Sweetpea_

_June 17th, 1821_

Changbin blinked, eyes bleary as he awoke to his room. He turned to his side, and found a golden expanse of skin staring him in the face. A small smile graced his face, as he took in the sight before him. He moved closer, burying his nose into the crook of their neck and placing small kisses on a patch of skin. The body moved, soft giggles rising up from their chest. 

“That tickles, Bin!” Jisung squeaked, trying to wrestle himself out of the vampire’s hold, but was no match for his superior strength. 

“Good morning, my love.” Changbin drawled, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jisung’s mouth. 

Jisung smiled sunnily, turning his head to capture Changbin’s lips in a sweet kiss. Changbin sighed, melting into his lover’s kiss. It was a soft but passionate press of lips, both of them too wrapped in the other. When they finally pulled apart, Jisung brought his hands up to cup Changbin’s face. 

“Good morning, my darling,” Jisung said back, his lips breaking out into his customary heart shaped smile. 

Since that night at the gathering, he and Jisung had been exchanging letters. They had hit off quite well, after the first few letters, had been meeting in secret. A relationship such as theirs wouldn’t be seen as proper. It wasn’t the gender that mattered to them, it was what species they were. A Faerie? And an Oldblood vampire? Preposterous! Inconceivable! Ludicrous! 

So they hid their love and spent months in the shadows of buildings and canopies of trees. Writing their letters inscribed with magic and rendezvous in places only they knew of. Their bond only strengthened by the turmoil between their clans and the hardships of their relationship. It was unlike any bond seen in centuries. They were content, for now, to keep it for themselves, like a precious little stone, that only held meaning to the two of them. 

Changbin smiled, turning his head and pressing his lips to Jisung’s palm. They hadn’t had the talk about mates, but he was without a doubt sure, that Jisung was destined to be his. 

_Present Day_

Changbin sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he poured over the notes and research he had gathered over the past 200 years. There were old tomes, printed website articles, witch’s spell books and loose papers with his own scribblings from books he’d read long ago. He’d spent years looking for a way, to end it all, but found nothing. There was no cure, no hex, no spell, no potion, no magic that could break it. 

_“No magic is unbreakable, Changbin-ah. There is always a way, even if you have to spend thousands of years looking for one, there is always a way to break magic, no matter how strong it might be.”_

He chuckled, the words said to him by a Pureblood vampire, older than him rang through his mind. She was truly a force to be reckoned with, wise beyond her years and more powerful than anything. Yet the words landed empty on him.

“If only that were true now,” He murmured wirely, staring at the mess of books and papers and notepads strewn across the table that sat in the manor’s library. 

Changbin leaned back in his chair, head thrown back and stared at the ceiling. None of it worked, none it would help. Changbin was just chasing dead ends, through other dead ends. Every lead ended up dry, like a river wrung of its water. It was going nowhere, and he was led to believe that it would be like this for the rest of time. 

“Binnie-Hyung, there you are!” Jisung’s voice rang out, the Faerie peering into the library from behind the door. 

Changbin smiled, watching as the other hopped over to him, hands hiding behind his back. He raised an eyebrow, trying to discern what he was hiding but the other angled his body so he could not see. It was fine, he knew it was flowers as he could smell them, but he’d act surprised for the sake of his Faerie.

“I was looking for you, I have something to give you,” Jisung said, pulling out the flowers from behind his back.

Changbin raised his eyebrow, when met with the flowers.  
“Is that a flower crown?” Changbin drawled, unconvinced by the hopeful look on the other’s face. 

Jisung pouted, “For the whole time I’ve known you you’ve never let me put a flower crown on your head! Felix and Chan and Seungmin and all the other’s let me!”

Changbin gave a sort of wistful little smile, remembering all the times past Jisung had gifted him a flower crown. He had worn it, proudly, even then. He leaned forward, angling his head towards Jisung who stood there in surprise. 

Jisung didn’t move right away, still baffled at the other’s actions. 

“Well?” Changbin asked, looking up briefly at Jisung before putting his head back in it’s spot. 

A bright smile bloomed on Jisung’s face, as he carefully placed the crown of flowers on Changbin’s head. Changbin looked up afterwards, a small smile on his face as Jisung beamed at him happily. 

If only he could keep that smile on his face.

_September 11th, 1823_

Changbin exhaled shakily, hands stained red with blood. His eyes looked up, pupils shaking and turning slitted as he took in the horrid sight. He roared, a deep, guttural, pained sound, that reverberated through the air. His hands balled into fists, claws digging into his palms, fangs elongating and body posed for an attack. 

He pounced, a violent grace in his body as he sailed through the air, arms reaching out for the witch. Changbin snarled when she blew him back with a wall of magic. He righted himself in the air with the grace of a cat, and landed on his feet, posed for another attack. Changbin felt his back break, bones rearranging as thick leathery wings sprouted from his skin in intimidation.

“You will pay dearly for your crime!” He growled, hands flexing as he launched himself again at the cackling witch. 

“Poor little vampire, is that all you got?” She chuckled, voice high and bitterly sweet, as she parried his attack, staff hitting off against his sharp claws. 

“You bitch, I’ll wring your fucking neck and break each of your bones while you still breath!” He snarled, grief and anguish reaching a fever point. 

He was getting sloppy, the anger in his veins controlling his mind and not letting him see clearly. She would get away and Changbin would not have his revenge, would not have his peace if she spirited herself away before he got a chance to rip her jugular out with his teeth. He howled, as she pushed him back, an eerie green glow appearing around her form. 

“Oh, you were so much fun to dance with, dear, but I’m afraid I have, prior engagements.” She cooed, eyes narrowing at the last part of her sentence.

Changbin grew feral watching as she made to escape, he threw himself at her, only to go through her shimmering form. He crashed to the ground, anger choking him. Changbin raised up on his hands and knees, tears blurring his vision as the fury faded and all that was left was hollow grief. Turning he looked behind him and began to crawl over to the broken body, laid out on the ground. 

When he reached him, he rose to his knees and pulled Jisung’s body to his chest, in a heart wrenching embrace. He nuzzled his hair, wet with water and blood, his tears streaming down his face. 

“My love, I’m sorry, I couldn’t protect you,” He sobbed into his neck, hands brushing against his cheeks in sorrow. 

He screamed, cradling the body and crying into the crook of Jisung’s neck. He couldn’t let go, he wouldn’t let go. He’d find the witch, and rip her limb from limb. All for the death of the one he loved more than anything in the world. 

_Act 3, Pink Astilbe_

_April 10th, 1845_

When Changbin first saw him, he thought him to be a mirage, a dream, a delusion brought upon his mind from years of mourning and grief. But the closer he got, the more real he became. 

He looked the same, almost as if he had never had died in the first place. His hair was still the same white-gold, eyes the still the most beautiful emerald, and his lips still the plushest pink. Even without an open wound he could smell his blood, and it was still the same song, the same melody that had bewitched him that very first night they had met. 

But when he had made to approach him, there was no hint of recognition in his eyes. Changbin stopped, watching as his eyes passed over him, not even stopping before he turned to the person he was with and laughed at something they had said. Changbin had gone home that night, brain wrought with a thousand different conclusions but only landing on one, he had to find the witch. 

The witch had been nearly impossible to find after she had done what she had done to Jisung. Changbin spent the next few years looking for a trace of her wicked presence, but after he had scoured the whole country, he had admitted defeat. Now, he knew that he hadn’t searched hard enough. She was a witch for Christ's sake, not only that but a _vampire witch_. 

Magic and vampires were a potent force, especially paired with Pureblood vampires. Pureblood vampires were near impossible to kill, and magic only aided them in being practically invincible. He knew of a few vampire witches, ones that could help him in locating the witch who might have answers to why a Jisung lookalike was walking about in 1850s Korea. Finding the vampires in question wasn’t hard, getting them to help him, was another challenge.

Most knew of his relationship with the Faerie prince, now, after they had heard how he went ballistic and went on a hunt for the witch responsible. Most, found it repulsive to be in his presence, afterall, vampires didn’t fraternize with other clans. One after one, they declined to meet him, until he was met with the last vampire witch on his list, the daughter of the head of the Li family. She was from two powerful Pureblood bloodlines, and was the only one of her family remaining. 

She had let him in, a sad smile on her face. She was the only one who had not turned him away. He guesses it was because she knew of pain and loss, and was willing to help him. Ms. Li as he called her, despite her assurances it was okay to call her by her first name, had given him all the information he needed in order to hunt down the witch who held the answers he seeked. He left, armed with knowledge, and a few portable spells made by Ms. Li, to help him capture her. 

The witch had been exactly where Ms. Li said she would be, hiding out in a coastal town, pretending she hadn’t ruined two lives with her ghastly magic. The spells that Ms. Li had given him had helped him to elude the magic warding the little cottage she lived in. Without her even knowing what hit her, he pinned her to the floor, his sharp claws digging into her throat. 

“You fucking bitch, you have some explaining to do.” He snarled, watching as her pink eyes widened in surprise and terror.

“Y-You you’re-him,” She croaked out, Changbin tightening his grip on her throat more. 

She choked, struggling against his weight, but was no match for an Oldblood like him. The witch was merely a Turned, not quite old enough to be able to combat his strength yet, it's why she made up for it with magic. 

“T-The l-little v-vampire,” She choked out, wincing as his eyes flashed red and he bared his teeth in rage.

“You’re nothing but a mere Turned, hag, watch what you say and maybe you'll live.” Changbin growled, “You have some questions that I need answers to.”

Realization dawned on her eyes, and suddenly she started to make a hacking sort of sound low in her throat. It wasn’t until Changbin realized that she was _laughing_ at him, did she begin to speak.

“Oh, so it has begun!” She crowed, Changbin having released her a bit so she could speak more clearly.

“What has begun?” He demanded, tightening his hand again and watching her flounder in his grip.

He released her again, watching as she bared her own fangs at him in glee.

“The curse, silly one, the curse I put on the both of you.” She revealed, watching as Changbin’s eyes darkened.

“What curse?!” He barked, watching as her head lolled back as she laughed some more. 

“Every so often your precious Fey will be reborn, and then die, at the age of 20. Only to be reincarnated years later.” She explained, watching as Changbin’s eyes grew wide in horror. “And, you will be forced to watch him die, every, single, time.”

“You fucking wench-” Changbin roared, anger pitching as he took his hand and ripped her throat out.

She only had time to gasp in surprise before her life was brutally taken from her. Her body made a slight gurgling sound as she died. He stood, her body lying limply on the wooden floor of the cottage. He stood amidst the carnage he had made, nostrils flaring heavily at the smell of the witch’s blood. It smelled of swamps and bogs, fitting for an unsightly being such as herself. 

Her words only proved true, when just a few years later, Jisung was killed again, right before his very eyes. Gutted like a pig and left to fall to the floor like a child’s ragdoll. Each time, he sought him out, hoping that it would be the last time this pain would finally end. It never did. Jisung always fell in love with him, and he wasn’t sure if that was part of the curse, making each departure even more painful than the last. He always remembered, a few days before he died, as well. Of his lives before, of the times they had shared in those short few years. 

Jisung would always say the same thing, too, ‘ _Dying doesn't scare me, not when I have you.’_

He had said that the very first time he had died, and every single time after, as well. Changbin went though wars, he went through revolutions; the industrial, the cultural, even the technological. And yet he always found Jisung. Always a teenager, always the same. He was never a different species when he was reincarnated, always a Faerie with bright green eyes and his soft blond hair. His personality was the exact same too, and Changbin found it increasingly hard each time he left. 

_Present Day_

Changbin sat on his bed, head in his hands. He looked to the side where his phone sat charging on the bedside table. Picking it up, he pressed the button on the side and watched the screen light up.

‘September 12th’, it read. A shaky breath released itself from his rib cage, rattling his bones and body. It was so close, and yet he hadn’t still found a cure for the curse. He turned the phone off, closing his eyes as he felt tears burn the backs of his eyelids. Another life lost, another few centuries of agony. He could not bear to do this any longer. 

Opening his eyes, he let the tears fall, chest heaving as he wept. How useless was he? Unable to save the one he loved? Free the from the curse that ravaged their soul and very being? What kind of all-powerful vampire was he? He could do nothing but wait and watch, as Jisung died again and again and again. 

The cycle repeats itself without fail, without remorse. The witch, it was her fault. 

“No,” Changbin rasped, “It was mine.”

They had gotten sloppy. Too content in their little bubble. They thought there was nothing that could bring them down. 

They had been wrong. 

It had mostly been his fault, he had gotten too secure, too cocky. He thought that no one knew, but someone did. That vampire witch, who thought she had a chance with him, had been spying on him. He’d gotten careless, and she had been able to put a charm on him, that tracked his movements. It was how she had found out. He should’ve known something was wrong that day. When Jisung immediately hadn’t been seen in the garden they met in. Instead, he found him, blood spilling from his stomach as the witch cackled. 

He had gone ballistic, pulling the witch off Jisung and chucking her as far as he could. Jisung had _smiled_ when he had seen Changbin. It hurt him, the love of his immortal life, slowly dying in his arms. Jisung, even on the brink of death, was still hauntingly beautiful.

It had always been his fault, the reason that Jisung was now stuck in this never ending loop.

He looks up, staring at the wall before him. Time was running out. And even after all these years, he hadn’t found a cure. A way to break the curse and free him. Changbin gets up, walking towards the door and opening it. 

Changbin walks out into the hallway, slowly descending the stairs. He ends up in the foyer, hearing in the distance the happy sounds of the younger ones in the drawing room. He walks to the room, stopping at the doorway and watching them. Felix is beating Hyunjin by two places, in Mario Kart. Jeongin whoops from the couch as suddenly Seungmin speeds out of nowhere and knocks into Felix’s character on screen. Felix falters, mouth open wide as Jisung cackles beside him, taking the chance and zooming past his friend. 

He can’t bear for this light atmosphere to be ripped from them. He can’t bear to watch, not anymore. 

_Act 4, Pink Camellias_

When the day comes, Jisung still hasn’t remembered. He finds it strange, but doesn’t ask if the other has remembered anything. Maybe he has? Maybe he’s just confused about the conflicting memories now barraging him and battling it out in his skull. Changbin tries his best not to look like doom impending, but it's hard when the other smiles so unaware of the incoming situation that was inevitably going to happen during the course of the day. 

He notices Chan give him worrying looks, but smiles at him sadly, already accepting the fate that was about to be bestowed upon them. Changbin knows that when Jisung drags him out for a walk in the forest behind the manor, that the time is coming. Jisung smiles, another crown of flowers in his hair, beautiful pink camellias, and his heart burns at the sight. Hcangbin is vigilant, hyper aware of every sound and object that crosses his vision. So it's with great pride when he intercepts a powerful blast of energy, headed right towards Jisung. 

Changbin pushes Jisung out of the way, Jisung gasping in surprise. They rumble to the forest floor, and Changbin can vaguely hear the sound of something teleporting away. 

The magic rips a gaping hole in his stomach, and he can feel the powerful magic feed off his skin and stop him from healing himself. He pushes himself up weakly, coughing up blood as Jisung stares up at him in evergrowing horror. 

Changbin groaned, body posed over Jisung who looked up at him in terror. 

“Hyung, you’re bleeding,” Jisung whispered, hand coming up and touching the other’s face in worry.

Changbin shook his head. “It’s fine, as long as you’re okay, as long as you’re okay…” Changbin murmured, voice fading as he slumped over the other. 

Jisung’s eyes widened in fear as the vampire’s body fell on him. He struggled to get up, placing the other’s head in his lap. His eyes filled with tears, watching as Changbin struggled to keep his eyes open. The wound was huge and gaping, the magic seemed to be stopping him from healing himself fully. Changbin wonders faintly who had been the one to fire that blast, and distantly hears powerful magic being used in the farther reaches of the forest.

“Who knew, that all this time, I had to die, for you to live?” Changbin breathed, breath ragged. 

Jisung sobbed, cradling the other’s head to his chest.

“Hyung, no please, you promised, remember? You promised you’d stay with me.” Jisung cried, tears falling from his eyes rapidly. 

Changbin smiled weakly, a fond thing as he lifted his hand up to brush against Jisung’s wet cheek. 

“It’s okay Sungie, it’s okay,” He whispered, voice fading, “You’re okay now, that’s all that matters, you’re….okay….” 

Changbin voice dropped off, Jisung’s eyes widening in horror.

“No! No, hyung! Please don’t leave me here, I can’t live without you, I can’t! You’ve given up everything for me, it’s not fair, it's not fair!” He sobbed, burying his face into the other’s hair. 

Rain started to fall, gentle drops falling from the sky as it cried with Jisung.

“You promised, you’d spend my birthday with me…” He croaked, more tears spilling from his eyes as he kissed the other one last time. 

He laid his forehead on Changbin’s softly sobbing as the rain poured around him. It seemed the world was mourning with him.

“Maybe I can help?” A soft voice said, startling Jisung out of his misery. 

He looked up and saw a beautiful man with pure, long white hair in a ponytail looking at him. The man was dressed in ornate white and gold robes, and had a sword in a scabbard on his hip. 

Jisung scrunched his eyes up, confusion painted on his face. 

“Who’re you?” Jisung choked out, arms tightening around Changbin’s limp form. “If you’re here to-” 

The unknown man cut Jisung off with a wave of his hand, a golden-white glow coming from his palm. Jisung watched, weary of the stranger as he walked closer. 

“I’ve been watching you two, for a long while now,” The stranger explained, as he kneeled on the forest floor beside Jisung and Changbin’s limp body. “I wanted to help, but father wouldn’t let me, until now.”

He brought his hand up to Changbin’s stomach, the glow seeping into the wound and mending it. Jisung watched, awe in his eyes as the man healed the wound, and Changbin suddenly shifted in his arms. Jisung’s head snaps over to the vampire’s face, watching in wonder as his eyes moved underneath his eyelids. 

He looks at the strange man, who has now begun to get up from his spot beside them. 

“You-Who are you?” Jisung stutters, looking at the man gratefully. 

The man smiles, pressing his hand to Jisung’s forehead with a small smile. That same exact faint glow emanated from his hand. Jisung suddenly felt as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders, one he hadn’t even noticed was there. Suddenly, a tidal wave of memories barraged him, a sharp gasp as he remembered. 

Changbin meeting him, Changbin smiling at him, Changbin mourning for him, Changbin looking for him, _Changbin loving him each and every time._

Jisung felt a fresh wave of tears overcome him, his head looking down at the other in his arms. 

“You’re so stupid, you know that?” He murmured, a fond watery smile on his face. 

Jisung looked up at the other, tears streaming down his face. “Thank you, for helping us.”

The white-haired man smiles kindly, one hand holding his sword. 

“You’re very welcome, Prince Han Jisung of the Spring family.” He said, watching as the other smiled at the words.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been called that, I think,” Jisung says looking down, before fixing a confused look on the other, “But, how can I repay you?” 

The strange man shook his head. “There’s no need, prince, for there is no price to be payed here,”

The man looked off into the distance, almost forlornly. 

“I have made many mistakes, as many others have” He said, eyes bitter and sad, “I just want to fix what my father and brothers have done,” 

He smiled at the other, before he began to walk off. “Forgive me, but there is another that needs my help, a friend of yours actually,”

Jisung straightened up, calling out to the other. “Wait! What’s your name?”

The man stopped, before looking over his shoulder. 

“You may call me, Nanael,” The man said, before resuming in the direction of the now furious sounds of a battle. 

Jisung sat there, Changbin’s head in his lap as he stared at the other’s retreating back. He looked back down at the vampire, when he felt the other stir. Jisung watches, as Changbin’s eyes flutter open. He groans, hand coming up to where the gaping holel in his stomach was and finding smooth skin instead.

“What the fuck happened?” He groaned, looking up and seeing Jisung’s happy smile. 

“You’re okay!” Jisung said pulling the other up into his arms. 

Changbin went willingly, arms coming up around the other’s waist. He smiled, tears collecting in his eyes as he embraced the other. The two sat there, too content with being in each other’s presence. 

Changbin eventually pulled away and looked upon Jisung’s face. He cupped his cheek with one hand, watching his eyes look at him with such recognition he could cry. 

“You remember?” He asks, voice scratchy and dry. 

Jisung nods, more tears streaming down his face. 

“All of it, it’s kinda like someone else’s memories in my head, and I’m still trying to pull them apart from who I am now,” Jisung explained, sniffling as Changbin smiled widely at him. 

“You’re really here,” Changbin said, lone tears falling from his eyes. “I thought I’d never see this day.” 

His voice broke as he spoke. Finally, after so long, the curse they both had endured was broken. They both smiled, foreheads touching as they cried tears of joy. 

Later on, when they arrived back at the mansion, they were met with the rest of the group, all in varying states of disarray. Apparently, the one who had previously killed Changbin, was trying to kill Felix. But somehow he mistook Jisung for the warlock. Leading Changbin to take the hit for him. 

It had been another warlock, one who was after Felix’s power. There had been a fierce battle, one that would be told another time. For now it was about the curse that had plagued Changbin and Jisung for the past 200 years. The curse that had been broken, with the cost of Changbin’s own life, and the help of the mysterious man named Nanael. 

“It’s been one hell of a birthday,” Jisung remarked later on, when the others were seated around the table at a restaurant for his birthday dinner. 

Seungmin, snorted at the other’s words. “Yeah, I didn’t expect I’d be shifting today and getting thrown against a tree, but you know, that’s how life works, I guess.” 

Chan shook his head at the Lycan’s words, Minho snorting as he cooked the meat over the burner. Felix smiled, bumping shoulders with Hyunjin who giggled. Chan was fixing Jeongin’s hair, while the gumiho made a face. Seungmin huffed as he watched Felix and Hyunjin fight over a piece of meat. 

Changbin looked around the table, smiling as he did so. When he looked beside him, Jisung was there, happily talking to Minho. Jisung noticed Changbin's stare, and gave him a puzzled look. 

Changbin shook his head, motioning for the other to eat. Jisung smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

This was the perfect end to a long journey.

**Author's Note:**

> what a ride, huh? :D the next one will feature more on chan and felix in this same universe, so you're gonna wanna check that out when i finally finish it ;). thank you so much for all the love you've given this series, it means a lot to me! if you haven't yet, pls check out my multi-chap fic, [Milky Way Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261210/chapters/53158513)! its also binsung as well!
> 
> heres my [twitter](https://twitter.com/f1nnsfables) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Finnoola), if you wanna talk! 
> 
> have a good day, evening, or night! love you all! <3


End file.
